Farewell
by drmcatcher
Summary: Harry Potter & Charmed Crossover inspired by Corwalch's Wizard of Silence What if Harry wrote a letter to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, telling them about their Charmed destiny, before the final battle?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and _Charmed_ do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB respectively. Also, thanks to Corwalch for allowing me to use parts of "Wizard of Silence."

_**Farewell**_

The Halliwells

1329 Prescott Street

San Francisco, California

9 April 1998

Dear Prue, Piper, and Phoebe,

I am heading off to war. I do not know when it will end or even if I will survive, but I cannot, in good conscience, leave without saying goodbye. My thoughts are only of you. On top of mourning for Grams' loss (Phoebe mentioned it in her last letter), you might have to bury me as well. If you must bury me, then rejoice in the fact that I am happily living with my parents in heaven.

Speaking of death, I have revised my will to include you. I am leaving all of my possessions in your care and giving you full access to the Potter and Black vaults. This means that you will have more money than you ever dreamed and your grandchildren will never have to work. I have also left aside some funds for the construction of an orphanage in England. I have already employed people to run the orphanage and teachers to teach the orphans. All I ask from you is that you occasionally visit the children and take their suggestions for improving the orphanage. I have also started a foundation that will be dedicated to finding a cure for werewolves and manufacturing and distributing the wolfs-bane potion. I also ask that you continue to let Kreacher serve you. He is a house-elf and is bound by magic to serve a family and keep their secrets. He is not very nice, but if you treat him as an equal then he will return the favor. All of this is very important, because I would like to see that my fame as the Boy-who-Lived amounted to something and that I leave the world in a better state than what it was when I entered it.

For you see, from the day I was born, I was prophesied to be the one who would finally defeat the evil warlock Voldemort, who is more snake than man. Voldemort murdered my parents when I was a year old. When he tried to kill me using the Avada Kedavra curse, the curse bounced off my forehead and hit him.

Because I was the first person to survive the curse, I was called the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't remember that night except for green light, but it left me with a lightning-shaped scar on my forehead and a connection to Voldemort. Because of this connection, I experience all of Voldemort's emotions. I am literally walking in his shoes. It sickens me that I have to watch the torture he inflicts on others for the pure fun of it. The first time, the visions occurred, Grams had to comfort and explain everything to me.

Similarly, I shall explain your destiny to you. You are descendants of the great witch Melinda Warren who could move objects with her mind. Like Melinda, the three of you are each gifted with powers. I do not know what those powers are since Grams had your powers bound before I came to live with you. However, I do know that together, you are the most powerful force of good the magical and non-magical worlds have ever seen thus far and you will be known as the Charmed Ones

As you read this, I can just see you shaking your heads and thinking that I am insane. When Grams first told me about all this magic business, I thought she was insane, but she had me perform a couple of spells and, I became a believer. Mind you, I was seven years old at the time, and should have still believed in fairy tales, but life at the Dursleys had taken away some of my innocence.

I suppose you will want to know who the Dursleys are. The Dursley family consists of Uncle Vernon who looks like a pig. He has multiple chins that wobble when he gets riled up. Then, there is Aunt Petunia who is very thin, but she has a giraffe-like neck since she spends all her time eavesdropping on all of the neighbors. She also dotes on her whale of a son Dudley. There is no love lost between Dudley and I. Dudley figured out from the moment he could walk that if he beat me up, he got more affection from his parents. When he couldn't beat me up, he started terrorizing the younger neighborhood kids with his gang. Then, there's me. I wasn't really part of their family. I was more like a cockroach in their house, a nuisance.

The Dursleys made sure to impress upon me how repulsive I was. They treated me like a servant. I mowed and weeded their lawn, mended the fence, planted Aunt Petunia's prized roses, and cooked. All I got in return was a piece of toast and some water everyday. When I wasn't doing chores, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I also wore Dudley's hand-me-downs, which would not have been so bad if they didn't swallow me up. There were nights I stayed up dreaming that someone would come and rescue me.

Then, one day, I got really sick and the Dursleys refused to take me to the hospital. The illness got so bad that I could have died if Grams had not interfered. Grams took me to the hospital where we found out that I had contracted pneumonia. The doctors said that it was a miracle that I had survived as long as I had and all I had lost was my ability to speak. It may have been a miracle, but I firmly believe my magic saved me that day.

Magic also gave me a voice when I went away to school in Scotland when I was 11 years old. The headmaster gave me a medallion that was charmed to allow me to speak. I don't know the details of it, but I was overjoyed to hear the sound of my own voice.

Still not convinced? Enter the attic (I know that Grams sealed the door, but now that she has died, the seal has broken.) and flip through the pages of the _Book of Shadows, _the book on the pedestal in the middle of the room, until you get to the Power of Three spell. It begins as "The power of three will set us free." You must say the spell three times.

If you need another opinion, you can ask you father. Mr. Victor Bennet has known about magic from the day he married Patricia Halliwell, your mother, but he distrusts magical beings, since he believes they took his Patty away from him. That's why I never joined you on any of your outings with your father.

Your father can only tell you about magic, but he cannot guide you. A white-lighter, a guardian angel that protects witches, will be assigned to you. The white-lighter will teach you to control your powers. He or she will also speak in riddles and give you information on a need-to-know basis unless you demand it out of him or her. So, please be patient with the white-lighter and do not play the pranks we played as children, Phoebe, on the white-lighter.

You will also be provided with a familiar, usually an animal who will protect you from evil since new witches are easily turned from good to evil and vice versa. This will be even more relevant to you, Phoebe, since you were born at the Halliwell Manor. The manor is a spiritual nexus, because it lies at the crossroads of wood, fire, water, metal, and earth. Because the house is a nexus, it can be more easily swayed from good to evil. Similarly, Phoebe, you are easily swayed from good to evil. So, beware!

If you ever need more assistance or someone who will listen to you rant and rave, you may use the _Book of Shadows_ to summon me from the dead. If I end up as a white-lighter, then call my name and I'll be there. Blessed be.

Harry

Postscript:

I have enclosed my key to enter the vaults at Gringotts. Happy Easter! Thank you!


End file.
